


A Camping trip and a kidnapping

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Camping, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Septipilier, Werewolf Kidnaping, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack take a week off to go camping but there is something lurking in the woods that dont like human's very much and take it into their own paws. </p><p>This was a Request hope you like it Ieva, sry i didnt do the pack of wolves i'm not good with packs... i just like doing single wolf's hope that's ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Camping trip and a kidnapping

Mark was running around his house collecting stuff he needed for him and Jack’s weeklong camping trip. Mark ran back into his bedroom looking at the bags and suitcases full with stuff. “Clothes, electronics, food, and outdoor stuff, ok looks like I have everything.” 

Mark grabbed what he could grab and got everything in the trunk of his car and made room for Jack’s bags and all he hope he wasn’t bringing as much as Mark but Mark had a big car so it was ok anyway. Mark got chicka and Lego into the backseat and headed to take them to the doggie hotel for the week that Jack and Mark would be gone. 

Jack was visiting Mark for the week for the fall it was raining and icky in Ireland and Mark wanted to take Jack to the camping parks up in LA mountains to get away from the rain and bring him to the cool crisp fall time weather. Jack’s plane would be arriving soon so once Mark dropped Chicka and Lego off he made his way to the airport. 

Mark went to the area for pick ups and waited in the car for Jack to come out, Jack texted him saying he landed and he was getting his bags and would meet him outside shortly. So Mark left his car running and stepped out and waited by the doors for Jack to come outside. Mark saw the green haired man comes out and he smiled and waved to get Jack’s attention. 

Jack saw Mark waving like an idiot as he always did and waved back with a smirk on his face and he walked over to Mark. “Hello Markimoo, I have missed you.” “Aww Jack I have missed you to” Mark reached down and gave a kiss to Jack’s lips. Jack smiled and they headed back by Mark’s car and played Tetris and got Jack’s bags in along with Mark’s and they made their way to have some dinner first before heading off to the campsites. 

After having dinner they made their way to the campsite and found a good site away from the tourists and all Mark and Jack didn’t want to be recognized by fans, as this was their time to relax. No YouTube for a week Jack got his videos uploaded and ready to go on auto and Mark had Matt take care of his videos for the week. 

Mark and Jack got their bags out of the trunk and headed into the cabin it was a one-bedroom cabin with one single bathroom and a hot tub and a living area. Outside there was a fire pit for making marshmallows and hot dogs and just sitting by the fire on a nice cool crisp fall night. 

Mark took care of his clothes, hanging up his shirts in the closet while Jack did the same with his own clothes as the men already at dinner Mark put away the food and drinks in the fridge and stocked up the kitchen area. They headed into the living room area and flopped on the couch. Jack snuggled up to Mark’s chest listening to his heartbeat. 

Mark smiled and kissed Jack’s green hair. “So what do you want to do Jackaboy?” Jack shrugged “I don’t know I’m still sleepy from the jetlag so I may just want to take a nap and then maybe later we can stargaze with a fire going?” Mark smiled “that sounds like a plan, I may go take a shower then and watch some TV or something so yeah go ahead take a nap I’ll wake you up later.” 

Jack smiled and kissed Mark and headed off of the couch and into the bedroom and got into the bed and took a nap. Mark got up and went into the bathroom and got a clean shirt and pj bottoms and fresh pair of boxers and socks and stripped down and got the shower running and once it was a temperature he liked he stepped in and took his shower. 

Outside deep in the woods was an cave people thought it was abandon or there has been stories of a bear living in there but no it wasn’t a bear it was a bloodthirsty werewolf we will just call him Wayne for now. Wayne used to be a human just like normal day to day and everything until he came to the same campsite where Mark and Jack are now. Wayne was having an amazing day out here in the woods all alone and everything and one night his whole life changed when a wolf bit him. 

Wayne now spends his life alone as this monster and he hates when people stay close by his cave. Wayne senses two human heartbeats in the nearby cabin and his eyes glow red “ugh more stupid human’s invading my privately and staying in that cabin didn’t anybody see the sign that says keep out?” 

Nope Mark didn’t as the sign was face down on the ground. Mark got done with his shower and he saw Jack fast asleep in the bed with only his head sticking out and he was wrapped up in the blankets. Mark smiled and headed into the living room and watched some TV while he let Jack sleep a little bit more until it got dark. 

Wayne walked around the woods feeding on whatever he could catch, he wasn’t one for feeding or killing humans but he sure hated them. When Wayne was human he was alone no wife no girlfriend no nothing. No one wanted him that is why he stayed away in the woods for so long until the incident happened with the wolf. 

Jack woke up to the sound of the TV on and he got up and put on his boxers and a shirt and headed into the living room and saw Mark passed out on the couch with random cartoon playing in the background. Jack smiled and walked over to the couch and gently sat down and ran his hand though Mark’s fluffy red hair. “Merk, wakey, wakey.” 

Mark’s eyes squinted open and he saw Jack’s blue eyes staring back at him. “Hi Markimoo, having a cat nap are we?” Mark nodded and yawned “yeah, I got bored and missed you when you slept.” “Aww, well I’m here now, let’s go outside and start up a fire I want to roast marshmallows.” 

Mark smiled and nodded “ok, lets do that” Jack smiled and headed to the kitchen and got the marshmallows and they headed outside and sat next to the fire pit and started up a fire. They both grabbed a marshmallow poker and roasted some marshmallows, talking about random YouTube stuff and new games they were going to play on their channels. 

Wayne heard them talking and he watched them from the shadows he had his eye on the green haired one who’s name was Jack. Mark looked at the pile of firewood, which was getting low. Jack would you be ok to get some wood for the fire?” Jack smiled “yeah I’m used to being in the woods remember I used to live in a cabin.”

Mark nodded “yeah do be safe though and hurry back I don’t want to be alone.” Jack nodded and got up and reached down to kiss Mark and he took the spare lantern and headed into the woods to go fetch some sticks. Wayne smiled his teeth showing now was his choice. 

Wayne crept behind Jack slowly stalking him. Jack walked around bending down to collect sticks and some thick wood. Wayne came up behind him and wrapped his arm around Jack and put a paw over his mouth “don’t even scream or breath if you do, you’re dead!” 

Jack just nodded and Wayne dragged him to his cave the sticks and lantern left behind. Mark was getting worried “Jack should have been back by now” he said to himself as he grabbed the flashlight that was next to him and he made his way into the woods looking for Jack. 

Wayne got back to his cave with Jack and he shoved him to the ground, Jack looked up at the wolf “W, what do you want?” Wayne paced around him “oh nothing, I just wanted to toy with you.” “You're not going to eat me are you?” Wayne laughed “no you silly human I don’t eat them, I just like to mess with them. Jack sighed “well, do what you must my boyfriend will be here any moment and kick your ass.” 

“With what, he didn’t even have any sort of weapon.” Jack knew form that moment on he was screwed. Mark was running around the woods yelling out Jack’s name “sean! Where are you?” Mark didn’t see where he was going and tripped on a log and he fell to the ground. Getting up and looking around he saw the sticks and lantern and big footprints that looked human but to big to be human. 

Mark followed the footprints and ended up in front of the cave he saw a light inside the cave and wondered if Jack was in there. “Jack! Are you in there?” Jack and Wayne heard Mark’s voice from the front of the cave. Wayne growled at Jack “Don’t say a word or I will kill you both!” 

Jack looked down and started to silently cry. Mark went into the cave holding the flashlight tightly in his hand and he made his way to the end of the cave where he saw a figure lying on the ground. Wayne was hiding in the shadows watching Mark and Jack. 

Mark saw it was Jack and he ran to his side “Sean! Oh my god are you ok?!” Mark, no don’t come any closer!” Mark stopped and looked around “What, why?” Wayne came out of the shadows “because of me.” Mark jumped back at seeing Wayne at full height standing in front of him teeth showing and eyes glowing red as his hair. 

“Ahh what, who the fuck are you and why do you have my boyfriend!” “I am Wayne and I’m a werewolf and I have your boyfriend because I hate humans and you two are invading my woods so I took him to have revenge on you.” 

“Well, look we are sorry we are here we can just leave.” “No, its not that easy red haired man one of you will have to pay the price, now I don’t kill or turn people into werewolves anymore but I think I will just leave my mark on your little boyfriend here. 

“What, no!” Before Mark could reach Jack, Wayne picked him up and slashed a gash from his claw into Jack’s chest. Jack screamed out and Wayne dropped him to the ground. “Now get the fuck out of my woods and never come back or next time I will kill you and your pretty boyfriend here!” 

Wayne howled and growled and ran from the cave leaving Mark and Jack in the cave. Mark ran over to Jack and sunk to his knees next to Jack’s bleeding body. “oh god, Sean!” M, Mark it hurts so bad and I feel so cold!” “Jack, no stay with me” Mark ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around his chest trying to stop the bleeding but the cut was to deep. 

Mark placed two fingers on Jack’s neck feeling his pulse slowly fading away, Mark had to do something fast or Jack was going to die. Mark picked up Jack and ran fast back to the cabin and lay down Jack on the floor and ran into the office area of the cabin and grabbed the med kit. Mark would of called 911 but they were to far from town and it would be to late for Jack.

Jack’s breathing was very shallow and if Mark didn’t hurry it would all be over. Mark opened up the kit and there was stitches inside Mark cleaned the wound and Jack screamed at the contact with the alcohol wipes. “Jack, I’m so sorry please hang on.” Jack fell silent and Mark though he was too late. “Jack, oh god no..” Mark placed his head on Jack’s chest and sighed still hearing a heartbeat it was weak but Jack was still fighting. 

Mark stitched up Jack’s wound and put gaze around it. Jack passed out from the pain but with the wound stitched up the bleeding finally stopped and Jack’s heartbeat got stronger and so did his breathing. 

Mark gently picked up Jack again and lay him on the bed and stayed with him all night, having his head on his chest listening to his heartbeat making sure Jack stayed alive and ok though the night while they slept. 

The next morning Mark was still passed out on Jack’s chest. Jack slowly woke up and breathing hurt but he was glad to be alive, he felt something heavy on his chest and he fully woke up and saw Mark’s head lying on his chest and his cheeks were wet from tear stains. 

Jack ran his hand down Mark’s cheek. Mark felt something touching his cheek and he slowly woke up when he saw it was Jack touching him he fully woke up “Sean, oh my god your awake, I thought I lost you!” “No, Mark I’m ok, you saved me.” Mark smiled and just kissed him “Let’s get the hell out of here, I never want to stay out here again from now on we just camp in your backyard or in the house.” 

Mark nodded and helped Jack up and Mark packed up their stuff and they headed back home. Jack got checked out from a normal doctor the scratches were not to deep as Wayne just got him once and that’s it but the doctors gave him meds for the pain and to clear up the wound. 

They headed back home and Jack stayed with Mark a little bit longer so he could heal and they told their fans on YouTube of what happened and people sent cards and hope you feel better cards and cards saying they were glad Jack was ok and alive and everything. 

The end.


End file.
